


Of Frost and Earth

by Still_Invisible (Invisible206)



Category: Loki (Marvel) Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dubious Consent, Dökkálfar | Dokkalfar | Dark Elves (Norse Religion & Lore), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible206/pseuds/Still_Invisible
Summary: Princess Druca was a Dark Elf student of sorcery bound for the underground Dokkalfar temple. She had three older sisters and she had no desire to pursue anything but life in the temple.  Which was fortunate since being the fourth daughter of the Dark Elven King didn't come with much prestige.But the Dokkalfar were gaining in strength again and had captured the attention of Odin Allfather.  The Alfather did not want to have to go to war again with the subterranean Dark Elves and suggested to the King of the Dokkalfar that one of his daughters should marry the second Asgardian Prince in a match to keep the peace.The Dokkalfar King agreed, but rather than sending one of his older, court-educated daughters, the crafty Dark Elf chose to send his youngest, a sorceress.  He knew that Prince Loki was a sorcerer himself and he would not  have his offspring in a mismatched marriage.Unfortunately, neither Loki nor Druca actually want to marry one another.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this fic may include some triggering elements, I will put warnings in the chapter endnotes if this happens.
> 
> Comments are absolutely adored but never required. Kudos make me super happy too but don't feel obligated 😁.

Electrons found each other and joined to form bonds with other atoms. Molecules formed, and a substance was born; Druca smiled. The dark elf sorceress had finally achieved her goal. The next step was alchemy itself. To actually move particles within elements until they formed new elements. 

She came out of her trance and sighed deeply. The small rock in her hand was unimpressive on its own, but to her, it was beautiful. She would put it on a chain around her neck and wear it as a reminder of this day. 

She caused the molecules to vibrate and shaped the small specimen into a ring the size of her palm. She smoothed the gray-blue surface to a shine and admired her work. 

She loved to go off on her own and work on her extracurricular projects. She was technically a novice at the temple, but her power was exceptional, and her curiosity too great to just go at the pace she was given.

The youngest daughter of the Dokkalfar King began walking back through the abandoned tunnels to the main cavern where the palace chambers were carved under the mountain. She admired the rough-hewn walls of the underground corridors. The closer she got to the inhabited section of the catacombs, the smoother the walls became. 

As she got to where the smooth, blank walls gave way to her ancestor’s intricate carvings, a member of the royal guard approached her. 

He kneeled dramatically in front of her, which caught her by surprise and almost tripped her as she suddenly stopped. It nearly made her laugh, but she kept her decorum. Perhaps he had her confused with one of her older sisters; certainly, this was a mistake. 

“Your highness, princess Druca, your father, the king, has requested your presence. We must not keep him waiting any longer.” the guard looked up expectantly.

Suddenly Druca realized, in her confusion, that the appropriate response was first to tell him to rise. So she did. 

“Please come with me, your highness.” the guard gracefully stood up. Druca followed him apprehensively. 

Why would her father want to see her? She was the fourth daughter, rarely even acknowledged. She was training to go to the temple as a sorceress, out of sight and out of mind.

They entered the vast throne chamber. The cavern was round and huge with a high, intricately carved ceiling. It was a masterpiece of stonework.

Druca had spent hours as a child just staring at the ceiling and getting lost in the epic stories it told. The caverns of the Dokkalfar put the dwarves to shame, though the dwarves were easily the masters of metalwork. 

When she got to the throne, she fell on her knees on the steps in front of the elderly dark elf sovereign. “Father, your Highness.”

“Rise, my daughter.”

Then Druca froze, and her father spoke words that did not register completely. She couldn't believe what her father, the king, was saying. “What? Father? I don’t understand.”

“You are to be betrothed to the second prince of Asgard, Prince Loki.” the king of the underground realm of Svartalfhiem met his youngest daughter’s gaze and held it, to be sure his words registered this time. 

“But father, I am for the temple! I have studied my entire life. I am the youngest daughter, surely my sisters are all more worthy of this great honor, trained in the arts of diplomacy and far more beautiful.” Druca tried not to cry, it would be unbecoming of a future sorceress, but truly this was the worst thing that could happen to her. 

“You are the strongest. If we must merge with the Aesir, we can’t show any weakness. The second prince is a sorcerer himself. Your siedr will keep you safe. He will respect you. Your sisters wouldn’t stand a chance with the dark prince. He has the reputation of being a trickster, and only you have the power to stand up to him. I will not have a captive and abused princess implying our weakness to the nine realms.“

Druca just stared at her father. It was very unusual for a temple-bound sorceress to be given in marriage, particularly when she had three older sisters who had studied their entire lives to be queens. 

“But father, I am not finished with my training!”

The King looked down the steps to where his youngest daughter stood. “Princess Druca, the temple elders tell me that your natural talent is strong. They believe that you will be able to continue your studies on your own. Do not imagine that they didn't try to bargain for you to stay with them. They were looking forward to having you there.”

“What if I refuse?” Druca stood tall. She actually stood a couple of inches above her aging father, giving her the ability to look down at the King when next to him. “I will not live on the surface with the Aesir, to be burned by the sun and soaked by the rain. I belong here, in our caverns within the earth.”

“The choice is not yours to make,“ the king raised his voice from the one he used for his family to the one of command, “The temple elders have been apprised, they will not protect you. You are to travel to Asgard tomorrow. Your things will be packed and follow you there. You will learn to endure the sun, and the Aesir do not stand in the rain, they take cover from it as do most of the surface dwelling creatures. The wedding will be next week. We will travel to the surface and into Asgard tomorrow.“ 

The King had spoken. Druca’s life had been erased, her plans and dreams dashed. She was to be the wife of the second prince, son of Odin Allfather. A pawn. A trinket in trade for peace. To be the insignificant wife of the Asgardian spare. She was to be pushed out of her dark and embracing home beneath the earth and cast out into the harsh sunlight to writhe and burn her life away in boredom and despair.

She turned and walked quickly to her chambers. Her handmaidens, Lilinru and Nimodhu, were folding her dresses carefully and packing them into trunks. Nimodhu wouldn’t make eye contact. Lilinru looked at her sympathetically. Druca couldn’t stand it so she turned and left. 

She ran through the elaborately carved tunnels, swishing the lights out as she passed by them. She was going deep into the mountain. Deep into the dark comfort of the earth to mourn her fate alone. 

* * *

“A Dokkalfar! I thought they were defeated and no longer a force to be recognized!” The second prince was horrified by his father's words.

“They are in the ground beneath us, and they grow stronger by the day,” the Allfather’s single eye bore into his reluctant son. “You will marry the Princess Druca and secure peace, before they're strong enough to assert otherwise.”

Prince Loki stared at his father. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. “You would have me marry an earth dwelling monster?” 

“You will do what is best for Asgard. She will live in Asgard with us, no longer going underground.” The Allfather said nothing about his son’s mention of his betrothed being a monster...

* * *

The next day Lilinru and Nimodhu had all of Druca’s things packed. Heavy chests of books were carried by strong dark elves out to the wagons. 

The handmaidens brushed Druca’s platinum hair one last time. They braided and wove it around her head in traditional Dokkalfar fashion, stringing amethyst beads into the braids. They left some loose in the back to cascade to her waist, brushed behind her delicately pointed ears. 

Lilinru drew kohl around her black eyes and darkened her lips and cheeks. Nimidhu painted her nails with black lacquer. Finally they gave her matching amethyst earrings and an amethyst ring for her septum. 

Druca looked in the mirror and scowled. She looked just like one of her sisters. A pretty face with nothing behind it. Just a decoration for some prince’s arm. 

She looked on her dresser and saw the rock she had created yesterday. She asked the handmaidens for a chain because they had all been packed. Lilinru opened one of the chests and retrieved a pretty gold chain. Druca strung the gray-blue circle of stone through it and put it around her neck. The handmaidens frowned. It didn’t go with the pale green dress and the amethysts strung in her hair. Druca insisted, though. She needed this crude talisman to remind her who she really was. 

* * *

The Dokkalfar wagons were pulled by giant moles. The ride was smooth through the dark, vast tunnels. The mole’s padding steps made no sound on the stone as they scurried through miles of tunnels.

Then the moles squinted and hesitated when they surfaced and emerged into the light of the surface. Their weak eyes were overwhelmed by the bright Asgardian sun. The drivers stopped and stepped down to fasten visors on the creature’s foreheads to block the brightness so they could continue to pull the wagons. They patted the mole’s necks and murmured soothing nonsense to the unhappy beasts. The drivers put on their own traditional white masks to block the sun from their faces. The procession continued in the oppressive light. 

The dark wagons made their way to the palace, passing farmhouses and fields until they entered the city itself. Asgardians stared at them in horror. Children pointed at the moles and the masked elven drivers and asked their parents what sort of creatures they were. Were they ghosts? The masks made them all look like creepy spirits with hollow eyes, their woven braids hung down their backs like strings of bones. The children were fascinated by the strangeness of the Dokkalfar. The adults had less pleasant associations, too many memories better forgotten. 

The Dokkalfar remained stoic. They would not be intimidated. 

Druca narrowed her eyes against the brightness as she stared forlornly out her wagon window. She pulled her mask out from her bag to protect her face. Soon she would have to live among these strange surface dwellers. 

At last they arrived at the palace. 

* * *

Prince Loki watched in disgust from his position on the dias as the masked Dokkalfar delegation proceeded into the throne room. 

They were sullen, with white hair meticulously braided. Their eyes were black and their frozen face masks were the color of an overcast sky. Loki fought to maintain a welcoming facade. He couldn't imagine them ever smiling. 

At the end of the profession was his bride-to-be, the Princess Druca of Svartalfheim. She wore a pale green gown, undoubtedly a nod to his colors without being too blatant. Her hair was shining platinum with purple gems woven into an elaborately braided hairstyle. She wore a curious round stone talisman around her neck. She was tall, almost as tall as the prince, and her body was lithe but curvy. Loki had to admit that she was not nearly as bad as he had imagined. She was still a Dokkalfar, though. An earth dweller, an insult by his father to reinforce his understanding of his place. A monster to wed a monster. 

She removed her mask and glanced up at him through her pristine white eyelashes, her black eyes reflecting no light and her eyes narrowing defiantly.

* * *

Druca walked through the throne room to greet the Royal family of Asgard and meet her future husband. 

She recognized him immediately. He stood out from his family with his pitch black hair where they were all blond. His features were sharp, his eyes were a brilliant emerald green that absorbed and processed everything around him and sought for more. His ceremonial armor was green, black and gold and he wore a dramatic helm of curving horns.

He was intriguing, she had to admit. She had expected a lump like his muscle bound blond brother, the crown prince. Supposedly Prince Loki was a sorcerer, so maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. Or maybe it would be worse. 

* * *

Loki stepped down to greet the princess. Instead of looking demurely down as expected she met his gaze with confidence, which he found both insulting and slightly appealing. 

His eyes traveled slowly down her body, pausing at the strange, crude circle of stone she wore on a chain. Loki knew that this was no lack of style, this stone had meaning and magic. He wondered what its power and purpose could be. 

He could not read her. Her black on black eyes showed no pupils, and her expression was like stone. He was pleased with her form, at least. She was tall and curvy, not the bent and boney dark elf stereotype he had expected. 

Finally the Allfather dismissed them. 

* * *

Without much ceremony, two einherjar guards escorted Druca to her rooms. She wondered if she would be allowed to keep her own chambers or if after the wedding she would have to stay with Loki. She hoped to keep some private space.

There was a knock at her door. Druca absently called them to come in. It was a young Aesir woman, who bowed deeply in greeting. Once again it took Druca a moment to remember to tell the woman to rise. 

“I am Astrid, I am to be your handmaiden, should you accept me.”

Druca studied the girl’s face. She was young, maybe too young for this job. Her hair was blonde and in a long braid down her back. Her blue eyes were friendly, though Druca was not yet used to the way that the whites of the Aesir’s eyes showed all the time. Druca thought it made them look surprised or frightened. 

“Am I to only have one handmaid?”

Astrid took a surprised breath, “Oh I can assure you that I am a hard worker. You will have everything you need! But if you would prefer someone else-”

“No, I'm sure you will be fine, Astrid.” Druca looked around her new room/prison and sighed. “Have my books arrived, yet?”

The handmaiden quickly walked over to the pile of trunks and and opened each one. “I don’t see any, would you like me to go find out where they are?”

“Yes, thank you, Astrid, ” that would please me very much. 

The girl smiled, quickly bowed, and left to the room to find the chest of books. 

Druca was happy to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added a tag for older woman/younger man. The power is all with the younger person, so I'm not sure it needs a TW but I thought I'd mention just in case.
> 
> Also-i adore comments, let me know what you think! Even a smiley makes me happy, I'm easy 😂. Only if you are comfortable with it, though.

“Father! Please call this fiasco off! You can't mean to have me go through with this! She’s like a ghost, a demon with her wicked black eyes!”

The Allfather didn't even try to hide his amusement at his second son’s discomfort. “Son, that's just her mask. You will marry her, you will keep her happy and produce an heir.” The older man was perversely entertained at the thought of Loki having to bed the Dokkalfar princess. 

“How can you keep the darkness happy, father?” The prince held his arms tightly crossed across his chest. 

The Allfather smirked and shook his head. “I would think that would be especially easy for you, Loki. So stop being so dramatic, my son, she is a woman like any other. Your experience with the palace staff is no secret. You know what to do.”

The dark prince stared at his father with a mixture of horror and embarrassment. “Fine, then I will do my duties as a husband but no more. She is a monster and the less I see of the bottomless pits in her eyes the better!”

“Loki, please, ” his mother said softly. You will grow to love her, we all will.”

The Allfather turned his head to scrutinize his wife’s face with his good eye. Loki didn't think even the Allmother herself believed this. 

* * *

Astrid located the crates containing Druca’s books and had them brought to her rooms. The princess started to rummage through them, but Astrid stopped her. She told the Princess that the banquet celebrating the betrothal would be starting soon.

Druca wrinkled her small nose in annoyance, causing the amethyst in her septum ring to catch the light. Astrid looked at it curiously, but she kept her questions to herself.

“You must dress for dinner, princess, ” Astrid walked to the enormous closet where some of Druca’s elven dresses had already been put away. She passed by all of those and picked up a dark green dress that was there when she arrived. “The Allmother had this made for you for tonight, let me help you put it on.”

Druca sighed and allowed the handmaid to help her slip off her light green elven dress and put on the Aesir styled dress. She scowled at having to wear the tight bodice. As a sorceress in training she was used to loose and flowing robes. She didn't like being both constrained and put on display in this way. 

Astrid took down her elaborate braids and swept her platinum hair up into a more Aesir hairstyle. She told Druca that the nose ring no longer went with her outfit and that she should take it off. Druca complied but replaced it with a simple gold ring. Astrid started to say something but changed her mind and smiled, one thing at a time. 

Druca picked up the magic stone and put it around her neck and looked at herself in the mirror. It didn't look like her. Too much of her pale skin was showing. The bodice pushed her breasts up and out in a way that the Dokkalfar would find obscene. She tried not to look horrified. Astrid took her expression as approval and motioned for her to follow her to the banquet hall. 

* * *

Loki stormed into his chambers, using his seidr to close and lock the door. Then he waved his hand behind his back at it to add a couple of wards to make people stay away. 

Anna was naked on his bed, as he had requested. She was laid out comfortably with a book in her hand. Her graying black hair was arranged artfully on the pillow.

Loki grabbed a bottle of Asgardian liquor from the nightstand and took a deep swig before throwing himself onto the enormous bed. He crawled up next to her. He took a lock of her hair and twisted it between his fingers with agitation. “What do you think?”

Anna took a breath that caused her ample chest to raise. Loki playfully poked the end of her hair against her nipple. She chuckled and put the book down as she looked at her prince with concern. “She’s different... and Interesting. I really don't know yet.”

“Amazing! Something you have no opinion about! Are you broken, woman?” Loki teased his bedmate as he gently tugged the lock of hair he was playing with. 

“I haven't seen you with unwilling partners, ever, my prince. There are so many who would kill to be in her position.”

But Anna was not one of those women. That's why Loki treasured her. That and her good advice and superior bed skills. Anna was a lot older than he was. She had adult children of her own. She had no inconvenient fantasy about marrying a prince, she knew it wasn't possible and was at peace with that. Unlike the younger women that Loki toyed with, Anna knew her place and was content with it. This was why she outlasted so many younger, prettier women in his bed. 

“Hmm, did you not notice that she’s a dark elf?!” Loki knitted his brows and slightly pouted as he asked the question. He let go of her hair and started tracing around her areola with his finger and then trailing down. Her flat belly had silver stretch marks, but Loki just saw them as part of the package. One of his favorite packages. 

Anna positioned herself on her back and let one bent leg drop to the side. “I did not miss that detail, my prince. The Dokkalfar are not that different from the Ljosalfar, they just dress differently and live underground. I'm sure she will clean up nicely for you, elves are very beautiful.”

Loki stopped his downward exploration and reached over to grab the bottle of Asgardian liquor from the nightstand. He took a deep swig and passed it to Anna. She took a much smaller sip and let her other bent knee drop. 

Loki caressed her belly and let his hand roam down between her outspread legs. Another plus with his older playmate was her lack of girlish modesty. She knew what she wanted and didn't make him guess. 

Loki buried his fingers in her folds and leaned over to take her large nipple into his mouth. He sucked it hard and nibbled as he pulled out his fingers and rubbed her clit in circles. Anna moaned deliciously. He let go of her nipple with a pop and reached again for the liquor, this time taking several large swallows before throwing the empty bottle across the room.

He used his seidr to remove his clothes and climbed on top of Anna. She opened her eyes and smiled sweetly at him, the crows feet at her eyes only brought attention to their sparkle. He smiled drunkenly and aligned himself with her entrance and pushed himself in. 

* * *

The room was full of people, but the food had yet to be served. They were waiting for the guests of honor. Astrid beckoned Druca to follow her to the main table. She sat her down at the end, next to an empty chair. 

She looked around and saw that the other women, even the Queen herself, were all dressed in a similar fashion. It didn't make her feel any less exposed. She struggled to keep from covering herself with her hands. 

A blond mountain of a man a few seats down spoke to her. “I apologize for my brother’s tardiness, Princess, he sometimes gets so caught up in his spells and potions that he loses track of time.” The man took a deep drink of his mead. “How were your travels? Are you comfortable with your accommodations?”

Druca started to answer, “Thank you Prince Thor-“

“No, you are to be my sister, you should just call me Thor.” The man-mountain smiled as he held up his glass and a passing servant filled it again.

“Thank you, Thor.” Druca corrected herself, “My travels were uneventful and my rooms are very nice.” Druca hated this small talk and hoped that something would happen soon. 

Thor called a servant over to him and instructed him to go find and return with Loki. 

Shortly after the dark prince stumbled into the banquet hall. He plopped himself down next to Druca, hiccuped and glared at her as if she had been the one who had made the noise. 

Druca bowed her head demurely. “Greetings, Prince Loki.”

Loki grunted at her and grabbed his empty goblet and held it in the air to signal a servant to fill it. 

“You are as lovely as a bloated storm cloud, tonight, my dear,” his last word was interrupted by another loud hiccup. “As welcome as egg-sized hail on a delicate flower garden.” he paused, smirked and then unsuccessfully tried to stifle another hiccup. 

Druca’s eyes widened enough to show a sliver of white, which Loki found very funny. She glanced over to the Allmother in hopes of rescue.

“Loki, my son, this is not an occasion for flyting; please keep your words civil. This is a celebration; try to appear joyful.” Queen Frigga smiled weakly at Druca.

Druca tried not to frown at the pathetically ineffective interference.

Fortunately, the Allfather took that moment to stand and welcome all the guests. He made a toast to the betrothed couple and all drank happily. Except for Druca and Loki. Loki downed his mead, but he clearly wasn't happy. Druca sipped hers gingerly and put on a fake smile. 

Food was served, delicious roasts and steaming vegetables. Druca picked at her food. Loki shoveled in a few mouthfuls and then seemed to forget about it, glazed eyes drunkenly watching the room. 

* * *

The next day Druca decided to try to explore her new home. Astrid gave her basic directions and offered to guide her, but Druca wanted to try by herself. She hoped to first find the library. She had heard that the Royal Asgardian Library was beyond compare. 

She started out in the right direction, or so she thought. The elaborate golden walls were beautiful, but they started to blend together. 

She passed several guards and servants, who quickly looked away as she walked by them. 

She came to a tall set of doors and pushed them open. Instantly sunlight attacked her and she squeezed her eyes shut and turned away. She was very curious, though, so she pulled her mask from her belt and put it on.

She walked out into an amazing garden. She had seen some of the surface plants from the wagon window on the way there, but these were incredible!

Flowers on vines twisted gracefully on trellises, huge blossoms seemed to be attached to green sticks on the ground. She bent to look at them and saw that they were stems growing from the soil.

She wandered through the verdant pathways in awe, her stark white Dokkalfar mask protecting her skin and eyes from the surface light and her flowing elven gown blowing gently in the breeze. 

She heard women talking and laughing. She followed the sound and found the queen with several handmaids sitting in a group doing needlework.

Before she could open her mouth to greet the Queen she was startled by several screams and shrieks.

A few of the handmaids had jumped up, knocking their embroidery to the ground and were pointing at Druca with fear in their eyes!

“It’s a ghost!” yelled one.

“A demon, look at its eyes!” yelled another. 

The commotion startled Druca. Queen Frigga was mortified by the reaction of her handmaids.

Druca reached up to take off her mask, but the light blinded her and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut and turned her head to face the ground. “It's just me, Princess Druca. From the banquet last night! This mask keeps the sunlight from blinding me.”

Queen Frigga dismissed the women and called Druca over to sit with her. “I'm so sorry, my dear, this was most unfortunate.”

“I was just exploring the outside surface, your majesty, I was not expecting my appearance to frighten anyone.” Druca’s eyes were watering, both from the bright light and from embarrassment and confusion. She was so tired and overwhelmed.

“Let me help you, my dear, ” the Queen placed her small hands over Druca’s eyes and the elf felt a tingle and saw a sparkle of gold. Soon she found she could open her eyes without her mask. She looked over to the Queen in shock and delight.

“Thank you, your majesty, thank you so much! It doesn't hurt at all now! What did you do?” 

“It's just a little spell, it should last until it's removed. I don't know why I didn't think of this immediately. You should be able to walk outside safely now. Here, ” the Queen stood up and put out her hand, “let me show you around my garden”.

Druca walked with the Queen in her beautiful garden until lunchtime.


	3. Chapter 3

This evening, at dinner, he was already sitting in his place. Astrid led Druca to the empty chair next to him and seated her. 

Loki turned to smirk at the Dokkalfar princess. “Good evening, darling.”

Druca nodded politely. 

“I hear that you have made the acquaintance of Mother’s embroidery circle today.” His tone was conversational but his emerald eyes sparkled with malice. “You made quite an impression, or so I hear. I wish I could have been there.”

“Yes, My Prince, your mother gave me a spell to protect me from the sun, now I can explore the surface at will.” Druca changed the subject.

Loki frowned. “Mother has the best spells, she taught me as a child on her knee.”

Druca smiled. 

The food was served. 

Loki looked at Druca’s plate and twitched a finger, barely noticeably. Suddenly some of the vegetables on her plate began to writhe. They slowly grew legs until they took on the shape of green spiders and started crawling off the edges and on to the table. 

Druca starred in disgust. She wasn't afraid of spiders but she didn't want them in her food or crawling on her. She looked over to Loki’s wine goblet. She focused on the molecular structure of the wine inside and made a few adjustments, changing it to vinegar. Then she looked back at her plate and pushed it away. “I'm not hungry today.”

Loki feigned concern. “Oh, my dear you must keep up your strength.” He put his goblet to his lips and took a sip. 

Druca struggled to keep a straight face as shock, disgust and finally understanding flashed across Loki’s face in mere seconds. He spit the vinegar back into the cup as discreetly as he could, unwilling to allow others at the table to be aware of the situation. 

He looked around quickly and then carefully took a bite of bread to get the taste out of his mouth. He glared over at Druca with a saccharine smile. “No one told me you were a witch, darling.”

Druca narrowed her eyes and smiled sweetly “No one asked.”

* * *

The next few days were all about preparing for the wedding. Astrid seemed so ecstatic about every detail. Druca felt bad, this was something that most girls dreamed of, but to her it was just the lid on her coffin. 

Frigga was also involved, trying to get her to choose her dress, but Druca just didn't care for the Aesir styles. It seemed that her comfortable, flowing Dokkalfar style was now a thing in her past. Now it was tight corsets and bodices and too much of her pale skin showing for her taste. She just didn't care for it. Frigga made the decisions based on what the Elven Princess appeared the least unhappy about. 

They finally talked her out of her septum ring too. It was just way too exotic for her new life. She kept her little magical stone ring on its chain, though. Somehow the Queen’s instinct as a sorceress told her it was necessary and she didn't try to argue. 

Druca had little time for any more exploring. And she still hadn't seen the library. She wished she could have spent more time in the garden. 

* * *

“Your betrothed is adapting quickly to our ways, Brother. I think you will be happy together.” Thor smiled vapidly as he finished his mead and called the barmaid for a refill.

“She is an insult. She’s just our father’s way of putting me in my place.” Loki held his mug in front of him in both hands, glaring at the still surface of the liquid. “And on top of that, she’s a witch!”

“Loki! Isn't that a good thing? Doesn't that give you something in common?” Thor sounded excited at this bit of information. 

“Dark Elven magic? No, Thor, I want nothing to do with that subterranean circus show. I am the most powerful Sorcerer in the nine realms, the Dokkalfar practice parlor tricks.”

“She has cleaned up enticingly well, Loki. Like a very pale moonlit blonde, she’s actually quite lovely without the spooky mask and the nose ring, though that ring was rather exotic...” Fandarl raised his glass. “I wouldn’t turn her away.”

“You wouldn’t turn away a she-bilgesnipe in a tiara!” Loki snarled.

The entire table burst into boisterous laughter. Even Hogan smirked at his friend.

“I mean without the mask!” Fandral added, creating another wave of laughter. “Come on, you have all noticed, don’t tell me you haven’t!”

Loki put his goblet down and pushed away from the table. “She is to be my wife! You would think differently if you were in my position!” He got up and stormed from the tavern. 

When he got to the palace he went straight for the healing rooms. The healer in charge that night took one look at Loki and said “I will let Anna know that you require her attention.” He disappeared into the healer’s complex and returned alone. “She has asked that you allow her to finish with her current patient, and then she will meet you in your chambers.”

Loki made a noise of annoyance, “Tell her that if she is not finished in ten minutes she is to find another healer to complete her task. I will not be kept waiting.”

The healer bowed his head. “Yes my Prince.” and he hurried back to relay the message.

Loki retired to his chambers. He waved a hand and his armor was replaced with soft forest green silk trousers and a matching tunic. He stared at his vast book collection, looking for something that would give him more information on the magic of the Dokkafar.

He heard a familiar soft knock on his door. “enter, “ he commanded. 

Anna walked into his chambers, her face expressionless. She was not happy to be pulled away from her patient, but she could not refuse her prince. She pulled the healer’s scarf from her head. “Yes my prince? What can I do for you?” 

Loki smirked and beckoned her to him. He grabbed her plain white uniform and started pulling it from her shoulders. She reached up to unbutton the top before he ripped another one of her uniforms apart. 

He pulled her shirt down and exposed her ample breasts, cupping one and taking the other into his mouth. He reached his other hand down into her pants and thrust his fingers between her folds. She gave a moan as he let go of one nipple and ran his tongue around the other. 

He reached down and pulled down her pants, then pushed her onto his bed. He finished pulling off her uniform pants and pushed her knees apart. 

She whimpered slightly at the exposure. He took his time and admired the view.

* * *

Frigga frowned that Druca was not interested in the flower arrangements. “My dear, this is not a funeral, please try to enjoy this planning. Little girls dream of this.”

Druca wanted to argue that it actually was her funeral, but she fought back the tears that started to form. “Yes, my Queen, how about those yellow ones with the little white ones surrounding them?”

Frigga smiled and approved. Astrid was delighted. 

After the last day of planning Druca walked sadly back to her chambers. She dismissed Astrid for the night and sat on her bed and cried.

She held her round stone in her hand. It calmed her. She closed her eyes and focused on the rock's molecular structure. She just focused without any intention. Just experienced her creation. Soon the constituent molecules began to vibrate. They made new connections, swapped electrons, bonded. The rock became warm in her hand. 

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked down. The rock was now a translucent shining black. She held it up and wondered at the small amount of light that could pass through it. It was beautiful, she marveled at what her subconscious had made. The black of her impending marriage was allowing a small amount of light through it. She wanted to deny the significance, but it gave her the tiniest glimmer of hope. 

* * *

Anna wiggled herself free of Loki’s embrace. He held her in his sleep more like a teddy bear than a lover. Today he was to marry the Dokkalfar princess. Anna hoped that this would be the end of Loki’s amorous attention to her. She did love her prince and enjoy their interactions, but she had long been trying to extricate herself from his controlling attention. He was just too much for her any more. She needed to move on and she felt that he needed to grow up.

Loki stirred as she pulled on her thankfully still intact healer’s uniform. “Where do you think you are going?” his eyes were half shut and his voice was still rough with sleep.

“I have an early shift this morning. And today is your wedding day! It's time for me to leave your chambers for good, my prince.”

Loki laughed softly. It got louder and started to get harsh. “What makes you think my marriage to that monster will relieve you of my service?”

Still facing the door Anna made a face to show her disgust. She quickly revised it and turned to the bed. “Your highness will be spending 28 days alone with your princess, you will have no time for me.”

“Don’t try to tell me what I will have time for on my honeymoon, woman!” He glared lewdly at her.

Anna looked back at the door with a hidden scowl. She didn't like this development at all. She switched to a sweet smile and turned back to Loki. “I wish you well my sweet prince. I'm hoping that you and your new bride will pleasantly surprise one another.”

“Fine then! Old woman! Just leave!”

Anna frowned, she knew that Loki didn't mean to be harsh with her, but this might be the only way she could end their relationship.

“As you wish, your highness.” Anna opened the door and hurried on to the healing rooms. Loki threw a pillow at the door, when that was not enough he used his siedr to throw various objects at the door, many of them shattered with satisfying crashes. 

He laid back down and pulled the covers over himself to shut out the day for as long as he could. 

* * *

Astrid woke Druca earlier than she was ready, but then, she would never be prepared for what was going to happen this day. 

Astrid chattered happily as she brushed Druca’s platinum hair. She put it up in an elaborate updo and nestled a delicate tiara of emeralds on her head. 

She darkened her lashes and highlighted her cheeks. She painted her nails to match the emeralds. Druca hated every minute of it. 

The dress that Frigga had chosen was the same pale green that Druca wore on the day she traveled to Asgard, but this one had a tight gold bodice that only reminded her of the prison she was walking into. Once again she was uncomfortably exposed. 

Druca wore her now translucent black stone around her neck. Astrid tried unsuccessfully to talk her out of it, but this was the one thing that Druca wasn't going to compromise on. Frigga did not comment. 

There was an enthusiastic knock on the door. Astrid opened it and peeped out. It was three Dokkalfar women in flowing elven dresses and elaborate braids. They all had those spooky masks on their belts. 

“Druca!” They all seemed to shout at once as they rushed past Astrid to hug and examine their sister.

“Oh look at you dressed like an Asgardian Princess!” Cooed Serrei, the oldest. 

Birlae walked behind Druca and fussed with the laces of her bodice. “She is to be an Asgardian princess, Serrai. Of course she’s dressed like one! Oh this must be torture! How do you stand it? Are you cold? So much skin showing!”

Nyclei, who was less than a year older than Druca was quiet, she smiled sympathetically at her sister and all the fuss that was being made. 

“Well you are going to have an extravagant and beautiful wedding!” Serrei was jealous. “People will tell their children about it!” Druca would almost give anything to trade with her, but she wouldn’t wish Loki in any of her sisters. 

Birlae was now fiddling with Druca’s tiara. “This is so beautiful! Why are you wearing that silly black stone, it spoils the whole look.”

“I brought you this,” Nyclei stepped up to her sister. In her hand was a tiny gold ring with several emeralds and tiny bits of onyx hanging on it. “I thought you might wear it for the wedding, it’s your husbands colors but our tradition.” Nyclei handed the jewelry to Druca.

Astrid frowned and tried to shake her head, but Druca embraced her sister and then threaded the ring through the piercing in her septum. 

“You look beautiful, sister.” Nyclei said as the other Dokkalfar sisters cooed their agreement. 

“The Allmother won’t like that,” Astrid shook her head but it was too exciting a day to dwell on a silly piece of jewelry, it looked almost like it was made to go with the tiara, anyway. 

“Father is here to give you away,” Serrei mused as she examined Druca’s Asgardian hairstyle. “He will be glad to see that you have some traditional jewelry.” The older Princess frowned and glanced at Astrid.

“Tell us about your groom! He is handsome, for an Aesir. Is he kind?” Birlae put her hands on Drucas shoulders and held her at arm's length to inspect her make-up.

“Is he funny? Does he make you happy?” asked Nyclei

“Prince Loki is a very complex and interesting person.” Druca told her sisters. Only Nyclei seemed concerned. 

* * *

“Get up Loki!” Thor and the warriors three barged into Loki’s bedchamber and yanked the green comforter off of his naked body. He curled himself tighter into a fetal position. “You need to bathe, brother, wash all those wenches from last night off your skin!”

Fandral laughed in delight, Hogan smirked and Volstagg grabbed one of Loki’s arms as Thor grabbed the other and the two of them dragged him bodily into the bathing chamber.

“No! Stop!” Loki squirmed and struggled to get out of their control, which made the men laugh even harder, but it was too late. They threw him into the shower and turned it on, the water stretching out his black curls and sticking them to his face. 

Fandral tried to offer him some soap but he slapped it out of his hand. “Just go! I am capable of washing myself, you barbarians!”

“Come on, Loki, it's going to be a great celebration, she's not so bad, ” Thor barely was able to keep himself from laughing as he led his friends out of Loki’s chambers.


	4. Chapter 4

Druca stood alone at the entrance to the great hall. She could see hundreds of people seated facing the altar. Odin Allfather stood in front of it. The crown prince, Thor, stood beside him and forward. They both wore elaborate ceremonial helmets. Queen Frigga was next to Thor. 

On the other side of Odin, level with Thor were Druca’s three sisters. The two eldest sisters had huge smiles, but Nyclei had a look of apprehension.

Loki walked out from the wings and bowed before the Allfather, then he turned to look at the entrance to the great hall. His tall curving horned helm gleaming wickedly.

The Dokkalfar king walked up to Druca and took her arm. Druca had tears in her eyes. How could her father do this to her?

The King looked up to his daughter and Druca bent down to hear him. “Tears of happiness on a bride are quite endearing, my daughter. No one will know how you really feel.”

Druca kept a straight face. She wanted to scream. 

As soon as the music started the old King started to walk his daughter to her reluctant husband. 

Loki's face was as blank as hers as he watched her get closer and closer. 

When they got to the altar, Druca’s father placed her limp hand In Loki’s and the couple turned to face each other. 

Druca heard the Alfather speaking but she did not hear his words. A ribbon was tired around their wrists, there was an exchange of rings, Loki agreed to something, Druca agreed to something. They kissed, his lips were like ice and her were like stone.

They turned and faced the delighted guests. It was done. 

They danced. Loki recoiled at her touch, but the crowd didn’t see it. Druca’s smile was fake. 

Then Druca danced with her father, she danced with Thor. Loki danced with her sisters all together. Then they parted to mingle with the well wishers. 

Loki didn’t say a word to Druca until he had to. 

During the banquet they sat together. Loki finally spoke, offering her a piece of cake, which she reluctantly bit when he fed it to her. She did her best to look happy and fed him some cake as well. She imagined smashing the entire cake onto his face and slamming his head repeatedly with the plate and started to laugh.

“Well it's good to see you laughing, sister.” Thor yelled from across the room.

“Indeed.” Loki started to stand and reached for Druca’s hand. “It is time that we take our leave of all of you for tonight.” he said to the crowd. He turned to Druca, “Come with me, my love.”

The little color Druca had drained from her face as she took his hand. She tried to smile, it came off as a shy smile, perfectly appropriate for the moment. She was terrified. The crowd cheered and made lewd noises, which didn't help. 

Since her original plan for life had been to go to the temple, she had not dallied with men. She knew what was going to happen next in theory only. 

Loki walked briskly through the corridors, nearly dragging her along. He got to the honeymoon suite and with a flick of his wrist the door swung open.

It had been decorated and provisioned with the intention of keeping them in. There was a small door to a servant's room for when they needed something. Druca started to shiver involuntarily, her teeth even began to chatter.

“Oh stop that!” Loki glared at her, and then a look of comprehension came over his face, followed by a lewd smile. “You are untouched! Isn't that a treat for me.” he chuckled. 

Druca cringed. 

There was a sitting room, a large bedroom and a bathing room with a huge bath. There was also a large balcony that looked over a deserted portion of the garden. 

Druca heard the door lock from the outside. Loki laughed out loud. “As if they could really contain me.”

Druca looked around nervously. Loki walked over to a small table and poured the special sweet mead into two cups and handed one to Druca. “I advise you to drink, this will go easier for you that way.”

Druca took the cup, her hand shaking so hard it nearly spilled.

Loki frowned. “Drink!”

Druca complied. The mead was lighter and sweeter than typical tavern mead, the honey flavor was strong but it was hiding a massive kick. She drained her cup and held it out for a refill.

“Not so fast, darling. I don’t think it counts if you are passed out.” Loki found this whole matter somewhat humorous, but downed his mead just as quickly. 

After pouring them both another drink he stared at Druca with interest. “Take it off.” 

Druca took a startled breath, not really surprised, but she had no idea how this was going to get where it was going. 

“I... I need help.” she turned around and pointed to the laces that were stifling her. 

Loki made a noise and walked over, yanking the laces until the whole top of her dress fell loose at her waist. “Turn around.”

Druca started feeling angry, she didn't like his brisk tone of voice. She hesitated, looking down at her nakedness. 

“Turn around! Wife.”

At that she swung around and glared at him defiantly, though his eyes were elsewhere. “Now you! Husband!” her eyes narrowed. 

Loki looked surprised and then genuinely laughed. “Of course, My dear.” He took off his helm and began unbuckling his armor, all the time staring at her pale breasts. 

He got down to an undershirt and pulled that off. Druca couldn't help but admire his pale, lean muscles, he was built much more like an elf than a heavy brute like his brother. 

She looked into his eyes and he looked up. He came closer and cupped her chin as he bent slightly to kiss her. This time he was not cold, his lips were warm and soft and his tongue poked to gain entrance to her mouth. His other hand slipped down to caress a breast, pinching the nipple and making her gasp.

He laughed, gently this time and reached down to lift her and carry her to the bed. 

“Let's get this over with, little monster, ” Loki tossed her on the bed and pulled her dress the rest of the way off.

Druca got up on her elbows to glare at him. “You think I’m the monster?” 

Loki looked at her naked form. “At least you are attractive, quite a surprise, considering. This night shouldn't be too difficult for me to accomplish.”

“You are the monster! I never wanted this!”

“Oh please, fourth daughter, you won the lottery. Your father couldn't even send one of his precious heirs, he sent the extra. The untrained afterthought. At least my father had me trained to rule! What do you do? Entertain children with your tricks? You insult me.”

“I was trained for the temple!”

“Right, only the best parlor tricks! Just shut up and lay there and look pretty while I do my duty.”

Druca sobbed as he crawled on top of her. His hands thrust between her legs. He started to rub and massage. Druca hated that it felt good, that it caused an intense feeling in her belly. 

“There you go. Get wet for me and it won't be as bad for you.

Druca wanted to push him away, but she realized that fighting him would only prolong it. 

When he was satisfied with her wetness, he started to position himself at her entrance. 

Druca started to shake again, wishing she had finished that second drink. 

“Stop it! Stop shaking! You act like a frightened rabbit!”

Druca clenched her teeth and growled. Just at that moment Loki thrust himself in, she was well lubricated but he was big. She screamed in surprise and pain. 

“You’re very tight, monster, this shouldn't take much time at all.”

Druca was angry and hurt. She couldn't move with his body on top of her pinning her down with rhythmic thrusts. The pain was unbearable. She got a wild thought and put her hands on Loki's temples and concentrated. 

“Whatever works for you, darling.” Loki’s silken voice brushed her ear. 

She concentrated and pushed her way into his mind. She wanted him to share her pain, maybe it would teach him some compassion. She felt something give way, though... Then felt herself floating. Things started to flicker and spin. Then the physical sensations began to change. The pain was gone, replaced by pleasure, rhythmic strokes of tight, compelling pleasure.

She heard herself scream. She heard Loki’s surprised moans as things began to feel incredibly good. She looked down into terrified black eyes, her own eyes. Her voice screamed again in rage.

“What have you done! You monster!” it was her voice but not her words. “Get out of my head, out of my body, witch!”

She heard Loki’s words escape her throat. This wasn't what she had intended, she had just wanted to get into his mind. She laughed and marveled as she heard her laughter in Loki’s voice. 

She put her hand in front of her face- it wasn't her hand. She wiggled the long fingers and made a fist and opened it again. It was Loki’s hand, but she controlled it. She looked back down at the tiny naked Dokkalfar woman beneath her- it was her body with Loki’s consciousness glaring back at her furiously. 

“Get off of me you crazy beast!” Druca’s body yelled. “What have you done? what have you done to me?”

The body Druca was inhabiting kept thrusting into her own body beneath her, whether she bid it to or not, but she felt no pain. She only felt the strange sensation of entering another’s body. It was a tight fit and it felt really good, a sensual embrace like nothing she had ever imagined. The warmth and intensity threatened to take her over.

The body beneath her screamed again and punched her. That brought her back to attention. She grabbed her own wrists with Loki’s large, slender hands and held them up over her body’s head. The black eyes glared at her. She was glad she wasn't experiencing this, but realized that it was her own body she was ravishing, she needed to be gentle or she could hurt herself and regret it later. 

She slowed down. Grinding Loki’s pelvis against her clit as she thrust in. Her face below her started turning red and closed its eyes. She heard Loki start to mumble and moan with her voice, fighting the sensation Loki’s body was inflicting on her. She chuckled again in his voice before losing herself again to the sensations.

* * *

Loki was shocked and angry at this new “parlor trick,” as significant as this was, he still refused to give her credit for her power.

The stabbing pain between his legs brought tears to his borrowed eyes. He was horrified to hear himself laughing above him. Looking up into his own green eyes, his own malicious smirk. His own weight was pinning him down in Druca’s body into the bed and stabbing him rhythmically.

Loki had been a bottom for his male lovers, so having a man inside of him was not in itself traumatic, it was the loss of control. Being overpowered without warning and bested at such a vulnerable moment. She had no right to take over his body like this! To push him into hers, even though he had been doing just that on another level. It was perverse, yet Loki couldn't help but think that under other circumstances it could actually be a lot of fun- but not now!

Loki screamed and when he heard his scream in Druca’s voice he screamed again in rage. The higher pitched female voice frustrated and distracted him, he felt weak. But he understood now that Druca herself was not weak at all. She was a force he would have to reckon with.

His body was no longer inflicting pain. Druca had shifted position, and now the friction below was intensely pleasant. He had never felt something so intense. It seemed to radiate from her clit, not terribly surprising, but much more than he had imagined. 

Soon the intense feeling took over completely, he bucked up to meet himself and all of a sudden time seemed to stop; he let out a sound he had never made with his own body and rode waves so intense that his mind went blank with light.

When he came back to reality Druca had finished with his body and was clumsily climbing off. She and his body were exhausted and rolled over and started to snore. Loki was furious at the sound-obviously he didn't snore. He started to doze against his will.

* * *

Loki woke up a little later in his own body. Druca slept solidly and quietly beside him. He rolled away from her and got out of the bed and stared at the Dokkalfar woman. She looked so harmless, but Loki knew this wasn't the case.

He thought of knocking on the servant’s door and demanding that they bring his favorite healer-to tend his bruises, but then he remembered that the bruising was on Druca’s body. His body was fine.

He still wanted his healer. He quickly studied the wards that were supposed to keep him in and found a loophole. With a flash of green he was gone.

* * *

Anna submerged her head in the warm scented bath water. It had been a long night in the healing rooms. Some of the people just liked to celebrate by picking fights. She had stitched several knife wounds and set an arm and a wrist. She was tired, and the warm water was delightful. The sun was starting to rise, making her window start to glow.

As she came up for air she saw a green flash. Loki appeared, completely naked and with a strange look in his face. He reached down into the bath water and grabbed her by the bicep, yanking her out of the water and making a wave that splashed water all over her bathroom.

He set her down on the vanity and pushed her legs apart, before Anna could say a word he was inside of her. “Loki! What? This is your wedding night! What are you doing?!”

He mumbled something incoherent and put his hands on her hips and carried her slippery wet body, still joined with his, to the tiny cot in her small bedroom. 

He laid on top of her with no finesse at all, just the basic rhythm from the beginning of time. He wasn't speaking or thinking he just needed. 

When he was finished he curled himself around her and held her close, like a comforting stuffed toy. 

“Loki? What happened?”

“Ummf, no, not now, ” he squeezed her tighter. “Not now... Sleep.”


	5. Chapter 5

Druca woke up alone. In her own body. And she was sore. She got up and limped into the bathing room to draw a bath. She didn't see Loki anywhere and didn't really care. She just wanted to soak her aching body. She was surprised at how beat up she felt. Was sex always like this?

She laid in the water until it got cold, almost falling back to sleep. She got up and dried off, looking at her bruises in the mirror. She found a light dressing gown to cover herself and decided to go out on to the balcony to comb out her hair.

She stopped in her tracks; Loki was standing there, looking out over the quiet garden, his hands tightly clenched behind his back. He didn't turn around, he must have heard her. “Stay where you are, witch.”

Druca debated to herself whether or not she wanted to challenge him. She decided that she just wanted to get the tangles out of her hair so she walked back into the sitting room. 

The servant brought in a breakfast of fruit and pastries and then started to change the bedsheets. Druca and Loki stayed where they were, though both were hungry. 

When Druca finished fastening her last braid, Loki came in off the balcony. He walked over to the tray and picked up a pastry and poured himself a steaming cup of tea.

He watched her closely as he silently chewed. Druca finally got up and walked over to the tray and put some fruit slices on a plate. She really enjoyed the fruit that grew above the ground and couldn't seem to get enough of it. She walked back into the sitting room with her meal, ignoring Loki’s scrutiny.

“You will regret your actions.”

Druca didn't turn around. 

“Look at me, witch!”

It was hard for her to keep a straight face, he just wasn't all that threatening with a mouth full of sweets. She turned slightly to look at him with one eye. 

Loki stormed into the sitting room and stood in front of Druca, just out of reach, “I concede that you are powerful, that some of your tricks are impressive, indeed. I am the most powerful sorcerer in the nine realms, and a prince of Asgard. You will not put me in that position again.” 

Druca popped a slice of mango into her mouth and looked at him without expression. 

Loki narrowed his eyes and scoffed. He raised his hands and they glowed green. “Go back to your dirt! Monster!” With that, dirt and rocks began falling from the ceiling, covering Druca and the couch where she was sitting. 

A sizable sharp rock hit her shoulder, making a deep cut. She jumped up and got out of the way, dropping her plate where it shattered on the ground. With a dramatic sweep of his hand, Loki stopped the plummeting earth and turned his back on her again. 

Blood mixed with fine dirt soaked Druca’s light dressing gown. The servant saw her injury and ran for a healer. 

She started to calmly pick through the larger rocks and selected about a dozen. She stacked them in a pile in the corner. She could practice with them, it would give her something to do while she tried to ignore the existence of the dark prince, her husband. 

She savored the confused look on his face as he watched her calmly picking through the rubble. 

Loki scoffed and sneered. Of course she liked the rocks—she was a subterranean monster, she was used to being surrounded by dirt!

The servant returned with the first healer he could find, which happened to be Anna. He led her to Druca, who was arranging her chosen rocks with her good arm.

“Oh, it's not so bad, really, ” smiled Druca as the healer looked at her with concern. 

Anna glanced at Loki, who turned his back on her and walked back out onto the balcony.

The Healer glanced at Druca’s wound and looked at the pile of dirt on the couch. “Should I ask what happened here?”

“Probably not, ” Druca sighed and tried to brush away the dirt from her shoulder. She just managed to get dirt in the wound and smear bloody mud on herself. 

“Ok, get your hands off of that, let's go into the bathing room and wash that out so I can get a good look at it.” Anna put her hand on Druca’s good shoulder and guided the taller woman into the washroom. 

Anna washed the dirt out of Druca's wound and determined that it would need a couple of stitches. She took care of that and bandaged the wound up.

“Do you have any other injuries?” Anna was a healer, and had seen everything, but this situation was still very awkward for her.

Druca started to shake her head, but Anna saw the bruising on her wrists and the light dressing gown was not completely hiding her bruised thighs.

“Let me help you, dear.” Anna put her hands on Drucas wrists and willed the capillaries and tendons to heal. “Sit down and let me see.'' She healed Druca’s thighs and checked for tearing. “I'm so sorry, Princess, sometimes men can be so selfish and rough, ” she whispered. She healed the deep bruising and a slight tear. “OK, my dear, have Olaf ask for me if you need anything else. I will be back this evening to change the dressing.”

“Thank you, what is your name, Healer?”

“I am Anna, my Princess ” she smiled and dipped her head in a slight bow.

“Thank you Anna, I will see you this evening”

Loki turned around to watch the healer leave. Then looked at Druca with a very slight smirk and conjured a book. He took a seat on the balcony and proceeded to ignore her. 

Druca sighed and looked at the pile of dirt and rocks in the ruined sitting room. Finally she called out to Loki: ”Will you get rid of this, please?”

Loki looked slowly up from his book, “but darling, that's my gift to you, I wanted to make you feel at home.” 

“I don’t want it here.”

Loki licked his long fingers and turned the page, “you are a witch, take care of it yourself. It's yours now, pet.”

“I'm not a pet, ” Druca said under her breath, not really expecting him to hear. 

She knocked on the servant’s door and asked him to get rid of it. He nodded and went to get help. Soon several men with wheelbarrows were sweeping up the dirt. They took the couch and replaced it with a new, clean one. Loki ignored it all and kept reading.

Druca wished that she had thought to bring books, but her mind had just blanked to her future. 

She got an idea. “Olaf, will you please go to my handmaiden, Astrid, and get from her the books on my writing table?”

“As you wish.”

Druca flopped herself gracelessly onto the new couch to wait for her books.

* * *

The two of them spent the rest of the day ignoring each other and reading. Hardly a honeymoon.

Anna returned and fussed over Druca’s wound. She changed the dressing and told Druca to take it easy on that arm. Loki watched, staring at the healer as if he was going to burn a hole in her. 

Dinner was served. They sat across from each other and ate mostly in silence. 

“I will sleep on my couch.” Druca announced as she pushed her food around on her plate.

“No you won’t, there are spies everywhere. We have to sleep together on the bed. Do not touch me or you will regret it.” Loki jabbed his food with his fork in punctuation. 

Druca took a deep breath in annoyance. “The last thing I would want to do is touch you, Loki.”

The prince's face looked hurt for a split second, then he remembered who he was talking to and scowled at her.

That night they slept together in the huge bed. Close enough to fool any spies but not actually making contact.

* * *

Loki waited for Druca to fall asleep and then teleported past the weak wards that were supposed to keep him in and appeared again in Anna’s room.

“No, Loki, go back to your room!” Anna was tired, and not just from her shift in the healing rooms, either.

“You would refuse me?” Loki was not in the mood for this. 

“I would. It’s time for this to end. Why did you hurt her?”

“It was an accident, an over enthusiastic presentation of gifts.” Loki’s smirk was not endearing tonight. 

“Rocks and dirt?!”

“She’s an underground monster!”

“Monster? You call her a monster? After what you did to her? Do not make me have to keep putting her back together. Can you just be gentle? Why did you have to hurt her like that, that's not the man I know.”

Loki glared at the healer. He couldn't tell her what really happened. If there was one person in the world he could have confided to it would have been Anna, but he just couldn't. He let her think he was responsible for Druca’s injuries. 

He allowed himself to fade softly out and appeared quietly back in his honeymoon bed, close to but not touching his wife. 

* * *

For Twenty-eight days they were expected to stay in that suite together. After a week of ignoring each other Loki began to become curious about what Druca was doing with the rocks she had kept from his little gift.

He walked over to her and hovered close enough to watch her work, but far enough away that she couldn’t touch him. “What are you doing? Making little tiles? Are you redecorating the bathing chamber? How very creative of you, my love- most women take up embroidery, but you, you play with rocks!”

“It's a game, Loki.” Druca ignored the jab and didn’t look away from her work, “I used to make sets for my young cousins. Usually they are carved and painted, but I like to form them from stone with my seider.” 

Druca held her hands wider as a bit of molten rock hovered in the air between them, slowly cooling into the form of a small tile, much like the pile she had next to her. 

Loki picked up a couple of the finished tiles to look at them closer. They were all the same shade of gray, and each seemed to have a different symbol embedded in them using different colored minerals. They were very pretty. 

“How is the game played?” Loki dropped the two tiles back into the finished pile. 

Druca put the hot tile down by itself out of the way. “I can show you. It’s a simple matching game on one level, but can get complex depending on the players.” She scooped up the finished tiles and put them into a bag and held it out to Loki. “Take ten tiles out of the bag and do not show them to me.”

He stared skeptically at the bag for a moment and then sat down and started pulling out tiles. 

Druca also pulled ten tiles. “Ok, now we each take one more tile and put it face up, the higher number goes first.”

Loki pulled out a tile with seven stars, Druca pulled one with two hearts. “OK, Loki, You go first.”

Druca explained the game and the strategy and Loki picked it up very quickly. Druca beat him easily the first two rounds, but after that it was about even. They played until Olaf brought in dinner. 

“I have a game I can teach you tomorrow,” Loki said, putting his hand in the air and materializing an ornate wooden box balanced on his long, outstretched fingers. 

Druca put her fork down and took the box and set it on the table. It was full of beautifully carved statuettes in green and black. They had little accents of gold painted on them. She pulled out one in the shape of a horse to admire it. “These are lovely, I look forward to learning this game,” she said as she very carefully returned the horse carving to the box.

“It’s called ‘Chess’,” said Loki. “I made the pieces when I was a boy. “ 

“You are very talented,” Druca said as she picked up her fork again. 

Loki gave her the tiniest fraction of a genuine smile.


	6. Chapter 6

  
The next day Loki started teaching Druca to play chess. He was pleased to find that she was a worthy opponent.

“Check.” Druca moved her black Bishop.

Loki narrowed his eyes and smirked as he moved a green pawn to block. 

Druca raised a pale eyebrow and wondered what he was up to as she moved her knight.

“Checkmate... Again, ” Loki laughed as he caught her in his trap.

“Hey, that's just two in a row. I beat you three in a row this morning!” Druca protested playfully.

“Doesn't count when I'm teaching you the game, my dear.” 

“Humph!” Druca’s black eyes sparkled as she protested. Just then, Olaf brought their lunch. Druca swept the pieces into the box, and Loki moved the board off the table as Olaf filled the small table with sliced meats, bread, and fruits.

“Uh, uh, silly girl, you need to eat some meat and bread first. You are just like a child.” Loki teased as Druca started to fill her plate with fruit again. “You can’t just eat the sweet stuff.”

“Maybe I need it to be sweet,” Druca said coyly.

“In that case, please carry on. Olaf! Please bring my lady as much cake and other sweets as you can carry!” Loki teased, and Olaf laughed. 

“Right away, my prince!” and he slipped through his exit before anyone could say another word.

“He’d better bring some for you too, my husband.” 

Then they were silent. Both of them fidgeted with their food. Loki put his food down and took a drink of wine. “OK, you little witch, how did you do it?”

Druca almost choked on her orange slice, knowing precisely what he meant. “I’m not going to tell you.” 

“Is that what your Dokkalfar temple magic teaches you?” Loki stared into her black eyes, looking for something, any clue.

“I won't explain it to you.” Druca held her ground. She still had no idea how it happened or even if she could repeat it, but she wasn't going to let him know that. 

Loki took another sip of his wine without breaking eye contact. 

“I must admit that it was impressive,” Loki said slowly. “A strong use of dark arts. I think I would like to know what else you can do, my little witch.” Loki raised his brow and smiled awkwardly as he looked at Druca, very obviously trying not to look aggressive.

Druca found his expression funny and laughed, which caused Loki to push back from the table.

“You find this subject humorous, little witch?” 

“I find your attempt to look harmless very humorous, my snake of a husband.”

Loki stopped and genuinely smiled, “You aren’t the first to call me a snake, my dear.”

* * *

That night after Druca fell asleep, Loki teleported to Anna’s room again. She had not returned home from her shift yet. Loki looked around her neat and minimalist apartment then sat down on her small bed to wait. He pulled a book from his dimensional pocket to entertain himself.

An hour later, he looked up from his book and frowned. Where was she? Was there something going on that needed the healers so late?

Finally, he heard the key in the lock, and Anna let herself in. Loki could smell alcohol on her. 

“What are you doing here, Loki? You are supposed to be on your honeymoon, go back to Druca- and be nice.” She threw her healer’s scarf across a chair and pulled off her shoes.

“Where were you? You smell like mead. Who were you with, woman?” Loki shut his book loudly and disappeared it back into his dimensional pocket.

“I was with Helga, celebrating her daughter’s engagement.”

“Were you?” Loki stood up and stepped ominously towards her.

“Yes, look in my head if you have to!” Anna pointed two fingers at her temples. “It will bore you to tears, a bunch of old women drinking and cackling about their children, but have at it!”

With that, Loki turned pale and sat back down. He could look in her mind, but the thought upset him. It made him think of his first night with Druca. 

Anna glanced at him in frustration and walked into her small kitchen, and poured herself some water. She took a long drink, put the glass down and walked back into the main room, and sat next to Loki on the bed.

“What is bothering you, my prince?”

“Nothing you could understand.” Loki held his face in his hands.

“You'd be surprised what I have come to understand about you, Loki.”

The dark Prince scoffed and glanced over at the healer. “I can’t.”

“You really should be with Druca.”

“She is a witch!” Loki turned to stare straight ahead at nothing. 

“You are a Sorcerer, and she is your wife! I saw how you hurt her! What is wrong with you, my prince? I've never known you to be cruel and rough like that!” Anna glared at him, the alcohol giving her courage.

“I didn't do it.” Loki looked into Anna's eyes, his own green eyes starting to glisten.

“I don’t understand. Who else was in your chambers?” Anna wanted to yell, but his eyes were telling her that he was hurt. 

Loki turned away. “She did it to herself.”

Anna was quiet. She got up and got herself more water and some hangover preventative herbs. She wasn’t going to acknowledge what she just heard. She knew the prince believed it, but she didn't. 

“She got into my head, took control of my body. I've never experienced anything like it. She... Druca was rough, she hurt herself, and I felt every bit of it.”

Anna stared at him. She closed her eyes and reached out to hug him. “Why did she do that?”

“I don't know, but she is more powerful than we were led to believe. She does more than make little trinkets from rocks.”

“I saw the damage on her. She couldn't have done that on purpose to her own body.” Anna’s expression showed her confusion. She didn't completely believe what she was hearing, but she knew Loki well enough to know that he believed it. 

Loki pulled away. “She wanted to hurt me, to show her power and make me afraid of her. But I am the most powerful sorcerer in the nine realms. She is foolish if she thinks she can make me cower.”

Anna was quiet. She didn't need to point anything out to him. She knew that he knew what she was thinking. It had always been that way between them. 

Anna pulled him to her again and rubbed his back soothingly. She moved his hand away when it started to move up her leg. “No, Loki, that phase of our relationship is over.”

“Hmm,” Loki bent down to nuzzle her shoulder.

Anna put the palm of her hand on his forehead and pushed him away. “No, you need to deal with your powerful new wife, my Prince.”

“How?” Loki stood up from the bed and began to pace, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Respect her, listen to her, share with her. Treat her like a powerful sorceress and the beautiful woman she is! Stop staring at her like she is a bug you wish to stomp dead. You didn't have the choice to make her your wife, but you do have the choice to make her an ally or an enemy. It's not too late to change course.”

Loki stopped his pacing and looked at Anna as if she had sprouted a second head. “She is a subterranean monster. What kind of ally is that?!” 

Anna hissed and shook her head. “The Dokkalfar are just Elves. She’s an Elf, just like the ones from Alfhiemr. You need to stop trying to make her some sort of alien monster. Her pointed ears are just elf ears, nothing more. Now leave, please. I'm tired, and I want to sleep.”

Loki's eyebrows shot up at Anna's audacity. Then he nodded his head silently and teleported back to his own bed. 

Druca was sound asleep, just as he had left her. He tentatively reached out and touched a lock of her platinum hair. When nothing happened, he took it in his hand and twirled the curl around his finger. Nothing happened. She didn't even stir. He soon fell asleep himself, with the coil still wrapped around his finger. 

* * *

The rest of the honeymoon was uneventful. Loki continued to teach Druca chess, and soon he stopped helping her, and she occasionally beat him fair and square. They played the Dokkalfar matching game and read their books. 

Druca practiced her magic with the remaining rocks, and Loki worked on his own magic in peace. 

Loki was still wary of Druca, and Druca wasn't wholly comfortable with Loki, but they could coexist in the honeymoon suite. The worst thing they had to deal with was cabin fever. 

They still didn't touch each other. 

Finally, the magical barrier wards that were supposed to hold them in came down, and they were able to leave the suite. 

Druca was disappointed to find that all of her things had been moved into Loki’s chambers and put away as if they had always been there. Loki was not overly pleased with this situation either, but at least now they could get away from each other for most of the day. 

Astrid was happy to see Druca. She had been moved to a small room next to Loki’s suite. She babbled and gushed about how wonderful it was that Druca was now a princess of two realms and took great pleasure in doing her hair and selecting her clothing each morning. Druca didn't try to correct the maid. 

Druca finally got to the library and spent as much time there as she could. She also was given riding lessons. As horses were not part of her childhood world, she needed to learn to ride. 

One afternoon Odin called them into his study. “I think that a trip down to Svartalfheim is in order. King Ocod deserves to see how happy his daughter is in her new marriage. Loki, I have some documents that I would like you to present to the King so that it will be a working trip.”

Loki wasn't happy. “Underground, Father? Can’t we just invite them up here again?”

“Your bride must miss her childhood home. I think it would be good for the two of you for her to show you around. You will bring your children there to visit one day too.” 

Loki and Druca did not react to the mention of children. 

“I promise you that no rocks will fall on you.” Druca changed the subject and smirked at her husband. 

* * *

Loki and Druca rode with four einherjar to the tunnel's mouth where the Dokkalfar wagons met them. Druca was happy to get off of her horse, she had not had to ride this far before, and she was very sore. 

She limped quickly over to the giant moles on the first wagon. She presented her hands to the squinting creatures, and they nuzzled her affectionately. “These are my father’s favorite moles.” She said happily as she scratched them behind their paper-thin ears. “Come meet them, husband. They are so much softer than your horses.” 

Loki scowled at the ugly beasts but walked up and presented his hand. The mole sniffed him enthusiastically and then started nuzzling him. 

“He likes you!” Druca laughed. “Lucky for you that moles aren’t very bright.” 

Loki scowled at her and gave the mole one last stroke across its forehead. “They are pleasantly soft,” he conceded. 

They climbed into the wagon, and the moles turned around and padded back into the tunnel. Druca summoned a soft light for Loki and the Einherjar as the moles' padding gate turned into a directed scurry.

The tunnels were very smooth, so Loki was able to bring out a book to read. Druca concentrated on her round stone, changing its crystalline structure again and making it even more clear. 

Finally, they got to the Dokkalfar caverns. Many dark elves gathered to greet them. Loki looked out the window at all the black-eyed faces and felt very out of place.


End file.
